Samson Aran vs Starkiller
Interlude Metroid vs Star Wars! In this battle, we pit together two of the most powerful telekinetic fighters ever! Will the Inferno destroy the Force? Description Wiz: Clones. Despite being copies, sometimes they accomplish things that surpass even their original counterparts. Boomstick: And some of them even get hitched to a hot blonde chick. Like Samson Aran, Samus Aran's genderbent counterpart. Wiz: And Starkiller, Galen Marek's clone. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Samson Aran (Battlefield - Maniac) Wiz: Samson Aran. Being a male version of Samus, his story is no different from Samus herself...with only a few exceptions. His dad was a telekinetic alien and his mother was human. Boomstick: The rest is pretty much the same.You know how it goes. Purple dragon destroys everyone he loves, he gets adopted by alien birds then became a bounty hunter. After that, Samson spent some of his time in finding Ridley for, you know... revenge. Wiz: And of course, he found him and eventually killed him. Boomstick: And he wouldn't have done it if it weren't for his awesome arsenal. Samson is armed with an upgraded version of Samus' Paralyzer Pistol. This version can actually kill opponents and has a longer range than that of Samus'. Wiz: He also wears the Zero Suit Mark III. A better version of Samus' Zero suit, it allows him flexibility in combat, as well as built in oxygen breathers, allowing him to survive in the vacuum of space for longer periods of time. Boomstick: It also makes him stronger and faster. With it, he can outrun homing missiles and bullets. He can even destroy a titanium plated door...with a single punch! Wiz: He also has his Chozo Blade, which is basically Samus' arm cannon... if it was a sword. The Chozo Blade is considered as one of the most powerful weapons in the galaxy, and can withstand even Ridley's attacks. It can envelope it's blade with fire, ice or energy for more damage. Boomstick: But his greatest weapon is his telekinesis. (Samson uses one hand to use telekinesis, allowing him to slam down a giant Galactic Federation starship into the ground with ease) Samus: (behind Samson, watching him do it) No way....... Boomstick: Yes way, Samus. Yes all the way. Hehe. Wiz: His mastery of telekinesis is self taught, since there's not that many telekinetic aliens left in the galaxy to teach him. Boomstick: With it, he can move entire starships, buildings and even Ridley himself with ease. It's so powerful, even Samus thought Samson was more dangerous than Ridley. Wiz: You thought that was dangerous? Wait till you see his Inferno mode. Boomstick: I can already tell it's gonna be awesome. Wiz: Inferno mode is a curse of Samson's species. With it, it allows him to greatly increase his telekinesis to a power level so strong, he can move a moon and even half a planet with ease. Only downside, he cannot control his actions, becoming more violent and might even kill his own allies. It's only requirement is massive rage or when he's severely injured. Boomstick: I fucking called it. Inferno mode also allows him to use better moves like the Kinetic Shield, Kinetic Dash, which makes him as fast as light, and Kinetic Burn, where he can create fireballs so strong, he can use it in outer space... despite the vacuum of space having... you know... no oxygen!!! Wiz: Well, technically it's concentrated plasma, kinda like Gamera's "fireballs". After defeating Ridley, he found out the Ridley he killed from his universe made a portal to another dimension to make an alliance with another Ridley. Upon discovering this other universe has a female version of him and another Ridley, he decides to help her and enter her universe, hiding his real name and instead goes by the name, Z. Boomstick: No wonder Samus knew him. I was wondering how Samson got to Samus' universe in the first place. Wiz: He's killed the Ridley of his universe, matched Samus in hand to hand combat, defeated an army of Space Pirates in only seconds, fast enough keep up with Samus and like Samus, wiped out all the Metroids and their planet. However, he's not perfect. He was killed by the Ridley from Samus' universe, Inferno makes him uncontrollable and aside from telekinesis and his Paralyzer Pistol, he lacks the range weaponry Samus has. Boomstick: He also lacks the Chozo Armor Samus has. And so far, only Samus has managed to calm Samson down when he was in Inferno mode. I wonder why... Wiz: Samson is in love with Samus. Yes. He's literally in love...with himself...Or herself...whatever. Boomstick: Can't blame him. I mean, I'd be in love with a female version of myself too. Wiz: Regardless of these weaknesses, all should fear the greatest Bounty Hunter in the Metroid Universe. Samson: Let's do this. Samson's visor shines, covering his face, and he prepares his Paralyzer Pistol, which he fires a charge shot at the screen. Starkiller Wiz: Galen Marek, trained by Darth Vader as his secret apprentice was an extremely promising student, so much so that Vader wanted to use him so they could both kill Palpatine. Boomstick: But after being constantly betrayed by Vader, Galen decided he'd had enough of that shit and singlehandedly owned Vader, but then got killed by Palpatine. Wiz: Galen had completely exceeded his Master's expectations, knowing that Galen had died, Vader took his corpse to the cloning facilities of Kamino and begun using his genetic material to create clones of his fallen apprentice. Boomstick: But the dumbass soon realised you cannot perfectly recreate the original, and each clone of Galen went insane and became unfit in his eyes, until finally, one clone managed to show normal signs, Vader took this opportunity and begun training this specific clone, whom he would give the title once used by Galen, Starkiller! Wiz: All the clones of Galen Marek suffer from hallucinations and visions of Galen's past, this unsettled Starkiller, and once he realised Vader's true intention, Galen trashed Vader's training facility, escaped Kamino and sought Galen's mentor, Rahm Kota. Boomstick: Then Starkiller's potential was realised, as he straight up killed the Gorog, a thing that makes Rancors look like mere toys! His powers go beyond those of a normal Jedi and Sith as he can use the Force to augment his physical abilities, allowing him to make incredibly long leaps! Wiz: Starkiller's connection to the force was only rivalled by Galen's, as such he can use practically every ability Galen could use, including Force Lighting, Force Pushes and Pulls, Force Repulse, and even Jedi Mind Tricks, his connection to the Force was so deep, he could call upon the future at will, which allowed him to perceive Juno's capture. Boomstick: His Force abilities are so powerful his Force Repulse can turn people into ash! As proven when he completely annihilated a group of Stormtroopers with his Force Repulse... geez, OP much? Wiz: However, one thing that distinguished himself from Galen was Starkiller's preference for two lightsabers rather than one, though Starkiller is perfectly capable of one-bladed combat, he prefers his two lightsabers. Boomstick: Ha! Thankfully, this preference for two swords made it even more likely for him to chop up his enemies and his skills with his lightsaber were so powerful that he could use his Lightsaber attacks with his Force abilities in perfect tandem. Wiz: And once Starkiller had realised who he was and why he was created, he brought the Rebel Alliance back into action, and then managed to survive a fall into Kamino's atmosphere, and after battling dozens of his own clones and Vader himself, Starkiller's potential was truly realised. Boomstick: But being cloned came at a horrible price, not only would be haunted by Galen's memories, this can even affect him in the middle of a heated battle! And he's only truly motivated by Juno and any of his allies, but if you even remotely piss off Starkiller, he is going to kill you! Starkiller: If I let him live, he'll haunt me forever. DEATH BATTLE! In outer space, Samus' Ship is seen heading somewhere. The camera cuts to the inside, showing Samus flying the ship while Samson is standing beside her. Suddenly, a hologram pops up, revealing Vader. Darth Vader: Bounty Hunters. I have lost Boba Fett. Just when I needed him the most. Samus and Samson look at each other then look back at Vader, with Samus chuckling nervously. Vader: Therefore, I'll require your assistance. An apprentice of mine has betrayed me. Bring me his corpse, and I'll pay you both well. Samson: How much are we talking about here? Vader was quiet for a while. Vader: How much do you need? Samus: Well... Cut to the Rebel Alliance Ship, The Salvation, under attack by multiple TIE fighters and Imperial Troopers. Inside, Starkiller and Juno are in the Control Room, talking to everyone onboard. Juno: All soldiers, grab any weapon you can find and fight back. We're preparing for a retreat! Starkiller: Close all hatches and make sure no clone trooper comes in. A rebel captain enters the room. Rebel: Sir. One of the hatches can't close and a ship arrived. It's... doesn't seem to be one of them. Starkiller: What do you mean? Rebel: It only dropped off two people and...they're both taking down a lot of our men. One of them can do telekinesis like you, sir. Juno: A Sith? Here? Starkiller: No choice. I'll try and take him down. Starkiller was about to leave until Juno grabs him by his shoulder. Juno: Be careful. Starkiller nods and leaves. Cut to somewhere inside the ship. Samus and Samson seem to be inside some sort of docking for multiple ships. Samson: Alright. Let's split up. Cover more ground. Vader's troops will provide distraction while we find that apprentice of his. Samus: Don't have to tell me twice. Before Samus leaves, he looks at Samson. Samus: If you die, I'll kill you. Samson nods as Samus herself leaves. However, just as she left, Starkiller arrives. Samson and Starkiller face each other. Starkiller: Who are you? State your business. Samson: They call me Z. I'm looking for someone named Starkiller. Starkiller: That's me. What do you want? Samson takes out his sword. Starkiller instinctively takes out both lightsabers. Samson: Vader placed a bounty on your head. Starkiller: You'll have to kill me. Samson: That's the idea. FIGHT! (Star Wars - Metal Remix) Samson and Starkiller engage at each other, both fighting with their melee weapons. Samson seems to hold his own against Starkiller, despite having only one sword. However, Starkiller finds an opening and uses Force Push to blow away Samson, knocking Samson away. Starkiller leaps at Samson, attempting to stab him with both lightsabers but Samson uses his telekinesis to push Starkiller away. Once Starkiller lands back at the ground, he uses the Force to telekinetically lift a nearby ship and throw it at Samson. Samson, however, uses his telekinesis to unleash a force so strong, it destroys the incoming ship. He then uses his telekinesis to lift 3 ships and throws all 3 at Starkiller. However, Starkiller uses Force Repulse to push away all the 3 ships while also pushing away Samson, knocking him into a wall. Starkiller: Had enough? Samson: Not even close. Samson uses his telekinesis to unleash a shock wave, which destroys the wall behind him. Samson then uses his telekinesis to throw himself at Starkiller, attempting to slash him. However, Starkiller blocks his sword with his lightsabers. With this, Samson and Starkiller fight in close combat again. As they do so, both of them clash their weapons while also using their powers. The result of their Telekinetic power and Force Push was a huge shockwave that blasts away all the remaining ships around them. Starkiller pushes away Samson and uses Force Lightning at Samson, electrocuting him. However, Samson sees that Starkiller is behind a fallen ship. Trying hard to concentrate while being electrocuted, Samson used telekinesis to lift the ship behind Starkiller and makes it crash on top of him, stopping Starkiller from using Force Lightning. Samson stands up. Samson: Damn... However, Starkiller uses Force Repulse and blows up the ship, revealing that he's unscathed. Starkiller: You'd give Vader a run for his money. Samson: Trust me. If he runs away with his money, he's got another thing coming. (Alive) Samson and Starkiller once again engage in melee combat. Their fighting is so intense, both end up in another part of the ship: the Reactor Core. They both stay silent as they stare at each other. Then, they engage each other once more, none of them seem to be overpowering the other, both evenly matched. Samson backs away and fires his Paralyzer Pistol at Starkiller, who simply deflects all his shots using his lightsabers. After Samson was done firing, Starkiller throws both his lightsabers at Samson, who managed to dodge both. The sabers both boomerang back to Starkiller, catching them back in his hands. They once again engage in close combat. Cut to the control room where Juno is alone, typing on some keyboards. Samus is then behind a wall near a door. Samus then turns to aim her cannon at Juno, who is still busy typing. Samus fires her cannon. Back to Samson and Starkiller, they have ended up in the Hangar. Both are visibily tired. Having had enough, Starkiller uses the Jedi Mind Trick on Samson. Starkiller: You must eliminate yourself. Samson seems quiet for a while...Until he uses telekinesis to throw a nearby ship at Starkiller, who dodges. Starkiller: I can't mind trick him? Samson: My mind is not easily penetrable. Samson then uses his telekinesis to lift more ships and throw them all at Starkiller, who kept countering each ship with multiple Force Pushes. After destroying everything Samson threw at him, Starkiller dashes forward and managed to stab Samson in his gut, causing Samson to grunt in pain. Starkiller then pushes away Samson into some rubble and uses his own Force power to throw multiple ships at Samson. Unable to move, the ships are all about to crush Samson. However, there is a short glimpse of Samson's whole blue suit glow red. The ships all crash at Samson, Starkiller burying him under all of the said ships. Starkiller: It's over. Starkiller then puts a hand on his earpiece. Starkiller: Juno, I've taken care of the Sith. Ready for retreat? No response. Starkiller: Juno? Cut to the Control Room, Juno is lying down, dead as Samus hears Starkiller's voice through Juno's own earpiece. Starkiller: (through the earpiece) Juno? Juno, respond. I've taken care of the Sith. Samus clenches her fist. Samus: Samson........ Back at the Hangar, Starkiller sighs. Starkiller: Juno, please respond. However, he was interrupted when a huge burst of red energy emerges from where Samson was burried. Then, a huge force of energy blows away all the ships, revealing Samson, his suit red and black rather than blue and black. Samson has entered Inferno Mode. Samson laughs maniacally. Inferno Samson: I'll kill you. Starkiller: What are you? Inferno Samson: I'm a god. Now bow. Samson uses Kinetic Burn to unleash a huge plasma fireball at Starkiller. Starkiller managed to dodge. Starkiller: An important person in my life is not responding, my rebel friends are getting pummeled and you keep stopping me from helping them! '''Just go down already'!!!'' (Ridley's Theme - Rock Remix) Rage building up in Starkiller, he engulfs himself in purple aura. Starkiller has used Force Rage. Inferno Samson vs Force Rage Starkiller. It has begun. Starkilller fires multiple Force pushes at Samson, who blocks all of them with Kinetic Barrier. But even though he blocks them, Samson is still being pushed a bit backwards. Starkiller: Just! Go! Down! Starkiller charges one larger Force Push and fires it at Samson. Samson counters it with a Kinetic Burn plasma ball with the same size. The result was an explosion that creates a big wall of smoke. Starkiller isn't done as he fires a huge burst of Force Lightning. However, it hits nothing, revealing that Samson is gone. Starkiller: WHERE ARE YOU?! Samson is behind Starkiller. Inferno Samson: Here. Starkiller turns around but Samson is gone again. Suddenly, Samson appears in front of him and punches Starkiller so hard, it makes an audible cracking noise as Starkiller is pushed away. Once Starkiller stands up, he begins bombarding Samson with Force Pushes again. Each Force Push, Starkiller is slowly creating small treches. All the Force Pushes he's fired all just hit Samson's Kinetic Barrier as Samson himself walks forward at Starkiller. Using Kinetic Dash, Samson jumps at Starkiller with light speed. Samson then manages to punch Starkiller multiple times. One of his attacks end up breaking the bones of Starkiller's arms, rendering them useless and making him drop his lightsabers. Starkiller: You think this is enough to put me down? Juno is quiet and I need to find out why! If you think this will stop me, you have another thing comi--'' Starkiller is interrupted when Samson telekinetically lifts up Starkiller and slams him EVERYWHERE, multiple times, injuring Starkiller a lot. At some points, audible cracking noises can be heard. Once Samson is done slamming Starkiller a total of 10 times, he pulls him close to him. ''Inferno Samson: Any last words? Starkiller: (growls in pain) I'll... make you pay for... Samson: Well said. Good game. Samson then proceeds to lift up Starkiller with his telekinesis and breaks the upper and lower halves of Starkiller's body. He then rips out his opponent's organs from his mouth and crushes them like a ball, leaving his victim in the air with his guts dangling from his mouth. Samson then drops Starkiller on the ground as Samson himself laughs maniacally. Inferno Samson: Now...I'm gonna go f**k up this ship. Samus: Samson! Samus arrives. Samus: Samson. Calm down... Samson does so and his Inferno mode subsides. Samson: What happened? Samus: You...killed our target. The two of them look at the dead Starkiller. Samson: ....You think they'll still pay us if he's '''that' damaged?'' Samus: Hopefully. K.O. Samus and Samson, inside Samus' ship, escape from the Salvation while the Salvation itself is destroyed by the multiple enemy ships and troopers. Results (Other M - Medley) Boomstick: I think at this point Metroid beats Star Wars. Wiz: It depends which character we use. Anyway, Starkiller is powerful, capable of moving Star Destroyers, a good lightsaber combatant and a wise Jedi. But Samson is on a completely different level. Boomstick: Yeah! Like the time he moved a starship the same size as a Star Destroyer, without effort! I mean, Starkiller can move Star Destroyers and make it crash against it's will, but judging by the way he does it, he seems to be putting a lot of effort into it. But Samson does the same...with one f**king hand! Oh and by the way, he wasn't in Inferno mode when he did that. Wiz: Sure, Starkiller may be able to see the future but it takes time for him to actually do it, providing time for Samson to kill him a hundred times over. Boomstick: Samson is stronger too. He can break down titanium doors with his fists, so just imagine how much more stronger he gets in Inferno mode. Wiz: One punch from Samson on someone's bones is enough to break said bones or even skull. And once he's in Inferno mode, you won't be living to see another day. Boomstick: Plus while Starkiller is a master of the Force and his Force Rage is definitely a great power increase, Inferno mode is waaaaaay beyond any Jedi or Sith he's faced. Wiz: Starkiller is powerful but even he cannot move HALF A PLANET. Boomstick: Starkiller may have control of himself during Force Rage, but it's useless when Inferno Samson is just much vicious and unrelenting, plus having godly power even Starkiller can't achieve. Wiz: And Samson's Inferno mode allows him to move at light speed, a speed that can easily out maneuver Starkiller. Boomstick: I guess Starkiller didn't have the guts to beat Samson. Wiz: The winner is Samson Aran. Voting Who are you rooting for? Starkiller, cause Star Wars Samson is a godlike Samus Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:Shadow7615 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015